mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiny Thing
Shiny Thing is the tenth episode of the first season. Synopsis Jake uses the shine from a glass doorknob to hypnotize everyone else at the school. Plot Jake brings a glass door knob to school, which is against school policy on shiny objects. Everyone, except Adam, is mesmerized by the ball. After that, Jake uses it to hypnotize everyone into doing what he wants them to do and Adam notices that those door knobs are his parents' antiques. How will he get them back? Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Miss Loon *James Ant *Principal Pixiefrog *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Tusk *Mr. Hornbill *Bear Ted (Cameo) *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Eddie Panther (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (opening) * Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus (Ms. Loon’s class) * Pictures of Japan X – Victor Cavini (Adam’s haiku) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (“Hey, Jake! What are you doing in there?”) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“Shiny things are strictly… VERBOTEN!”) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (“Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny…”) * Merry Go Round – Armando Trovajoli (Principal Pixiefrog scolds Bull) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (“Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny…”) * Smokey Joe – Van Phillips (in the cafeteria) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (“Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny…”) * Smokey Joe – Van Phillips (Adam gets in trouble) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (Lupe and Slips hypnotized) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (Jake tries to hypnotize Adam) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (“You probably shouldn’t have done that.”) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (Jake has the rest of Adam’s door knobs) * Space Adventure #5 – Franco Micalizzi (in the school auditorium) * Hang ’em Low – John Cacavas (Adam’s shiny hubcaps) * Psychomanix – Shawn Clement (Adam vs. Jake) * Rosee D’Espace 1 – Pierre Arvay (the students are still hypnotized) * Psychomanix – Shawn Clement (the fight continues) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (“Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny…”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (end credits scene) Quotes :Jake: Pretty pretty. Shiny shiny. ---- :Miss Loon: And what, Mr. Lyon, are you doing? :Adam: Haiku. :Miss Loon: Gesundheit. ---- :Jake: Behold my most prized possession, ever, of all time. :Adam: It's just a glass doorknob. :Jake: (gasp) There, there. The fool knows not what he speaks, my pretty pretty shiny shiny. ---- :(James Ant gets roasted by a beam of sunlight) :James: Anyone have some aloe vera? ---- :Adam: You got a patent on that hat? :Jake: It's pending. ---- :Lupe: Hey Slips, did you study for Monkey Butt Class? :Slips: Sure did, Lupe. Did you pick a thesis topic yet? :Lupe: I'm thinking monkey butts or maybe monkey butts. How 'bout you? :Slips: Oh, I don't want to say, in case anyone tries to steal it, but I'll give you a hint. It starts with "Monkey" and ends with "Butts". ---- :Adam: Jake, you're out of control. You're not even acting like yourself anymore, which normally might not be such a bad thing, but in this case, it is. ---- :Jake: Come over to the shiny side. All are welcome. All are welcome. ---- :(Adam smashes the glass door knob) :Jake: You probably shouldn't have done that. :Adam: Why not? It's just a glass door knob. We've got them on every door in my house. :Jake: I know. Where do you think I got it? :Adam: Oh no! My mom told me that all the doorknobs in our house are antiques! :Jake: Then you had better not (takes out a bunch more door knobs) SMASH THE REST OF THEM! ---- :(A beam of light heads toward James Ant) :James: Uh-oh. :(James puts on a reflective suit, shielding himself) :James: Heh heh heh heh heh! :(An elephant crushes him) :James: I can't win. Trivia *All animals (except Jake for some reason), are distracted to the point of brainwash, by shiny objects. So much so, that shiny things are strictly banned from the school. *Debut of Miss Loon and Adam's creative writing class. *Principal Pixiefrog's Car is dismantled at the end of the episode, being the first usage of a running gag, involving the destruction or deconstruction of his car. *Coach Gills is listed in the credits, despite the fact that she didn't appeared in this episode nor in The Sheds. *'Credits Gag:' Jake hypnotizing the students on and off with the glass door knob. Cultural References *Jake's behavior, when obsessing over the glass door knob, alludes to Gollum from Lord of the Rings. *For creative writing class, Windsor aimlessly pounded on a typewriter. This is a reference to the infinite monkey theorem, suggesting that if a monkey slams away at a typewriter for an infinite amount of time, it will eventually manage to type something intelligent. *One of the posters of Jake Spidermonkey read "Jake is watching". This is a reference to the famous quote "Big Brother is watching" from Big Brother. *Jake tried to lure Adam under his control, using the light from the shiny thing. He then quoted "All are welcome. All are welcome." with a Texan accent. This is a reference to Poltergeist, and a scene, featuring Tangina, making the same quote, trying to lure children to Hell, asking them to come into the light. *When Jake said This is the dawning of the Age of Monkey Butts. It is a parody of the lyric "This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius", from the song "Let the Sunshine In", by the band, "Aquarius". *Adam and Jake get into a Kung-Fu fight, and parody the infamously poor lip-syncing from the movies. Continuity *When Adam was being shaken down by Mrs. Tusk, Principal Pixiefrog and an Amazon Kevin action figure was seen falling from his pocket. *According to Adam, all the door knobs in his house are glass. *Truffles Duvall is mentioned for the third time. Errors *When Jake says "Pretty, Pretty, Shiny, Shiny for the first time in Creative Arts Class the closed captioning say "Pretty, Pretty, Sound, Sound." *While Lupe crashed, her legs were missing for a few scenes, then afterward, her legs reappeared. *When Adam entered the auditorium, The Nerdy Crocodile was seen, standing on the ceiling, working the spotlight. Two frames later, he was seen, standing on the floor, among the general populous of other students. Gallery Jake Sees the Shiny Thing.png Jake Loves His Shiny Thing.png Jake Hides the Shiny From Adam.png In Miss Loon's Class.png Miss Loon's Students.png Windsor Pounding on the Typewriter.png Lupe Makes a Nest.png Slips Makes a Line of People.png Adam Reads His Haiku.png Miss Loon Hates What Adam Wrote.png Jake in His Desk.png Behold Jake's Prized Possesion.png Shiny Things Are Forboten.png Jake Asks About The Shiny Things Rule.png The Sunlight.png The Reflective Shiny Thing.png Pretty Pretty.png Shiny Shiny.png James Ant Gets Burned.png Miss Loon's Whole Class is Hypnotized.png Jake Weilds Hypbnotic Powers.png Pixiefrog Giving Bull the Business.png Jake Knows What He's Doing is Wrong.png Principal Pixiefrog Hypnotized.png Jake Holds Dangerous Powers.png Jake and a Bunch of Bananas.png There Are No Free Lunches.png Tusk Under Hypnosis.png Free Lunch.png Tusk Stops Adam.png Adam's Pocket Lint.png Adam's Belongings.png Monkeybutt Math.png Hornbill Hypnotized.png Shiny Thing.png Patent Pending.png Jake is Watching.png Hypnotized Lupe and Slips.png Adam Tells Jake He's Out of Control.png All Are Welcome.png Adam Does This For Jake's Own Good.png Glass Doorknob Breaks.png Worship Me Like Everyone Else.png Smash the Rest of Them.png Adam Doesn't Think So.png Seize the Non-Believer.png Non-Believer Seizers 1.png Non-Believer Seizers 2.png Adam Gets Thrown Out.png Jake Spidermonkey Center for the Study of Monkeybutts.png Adam Gets a Hubcappy Idea.png This is the Dawning.png The Age of The Monkeybutts.png Monkeybutt Chant.png Shiny Adam.png Jake Has Competition.png Adam and Jake Shiny Showdown.png Shiny Adam Attack.png Shiny Jake Attack.png Jake Blasts Light.png Adam Deflects the Light.png Jake Mirrors the Light.png Blinding Shelly, Arnie, and Kimberly..png James Ant in Iminante Danger.png Jame Deflects the Light.png James Can't Win.png The Light War Rages On.png Light Explosion.png The Glass Doorknibs Go Flying.png Adam Catches All The Doorknobs.png Adam is the New Shiny Prophet.png Adam Crazed With Power.png Pixiefrog Startles Adam.png Glass Doorknobs Get Destroyed.png Adam in an Ih-Oh Situation.png Free From the Trance.png Do You Realize What You've Done.png Principal Pixiefrog's Car on Cinderblocks.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes